


Gold

by booksandscarfs



Series: Book’s Techza works [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandscarfs/pseuds/booksandscarfs
Summary: Technoblade liked to give gifts, Philza found. He also found that Techno liked it when Phil wore his gifts.(This is entirely set in the Dream SMP, and all characters are based on the personas of the smp, not the streamers themselves.)
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Book’s Techza works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192568
Comments: 13
Kudos: 506





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if this is about you please click off! For your sake and mine 
> 
> I was given a prompt by a friend (who also edited this!) and came up with this. Enjoy :)

Phil remembered the first gift well. It had been a small, thin bracelet made of gold and had held a feather detail at the front that shined when he wore it out in the sun. He had been so flattered when it showed up on his desk that morning with a small note, and rightfully so. Gifts were rare here where you had no alliances, especially coming from Technoblade. 

The second gift was something Philza found practical and sweet. A gold hair clip, the design on the flat part showing a small bird with a halo over its eyes. It was gorgeous in its bright detail, and it made him feel good to wear. 

Things came more frequently after that. Thin anklets, flat bangles with intricate designs of angels, bejeweled hair pieces. Techno never pointed out when Phil wore one of the gifts, but he could see the self-satisfied smile on Techno’s face when he did. 

They always came indirectly, just resting on his desk or the side of his bed with no Techno in sight to watch him open them, and when Phil had tried to thank Techno before he had just been waved off with a grunt. 

They hadn’t been together at the time, but the gold gifts only grew in amount when they finally crossed that line. They began as just slightly bigger pieces, like the gold band that sat on his head delicately. It was covered in jewels and gems, each one glittering in the bright Arctic light, and screaming expensive. Phil almost couldn’t take it from where it had been set on his desk, feeling like there must be some way to pay Techno back but knowing he would never take it. 

The next had been a group of five rings in a long case. Each one had a legend engraved into them, some biblical, some just passing stories they had all heard as children. It touched Phil, who had shared many of them with Wilbur when they were both younger. Techno hadn’t been there, but he had heard Phil talk about the experiences of having a child many times. 

He wore them as frequently as possible, only taking them off to make sure they wouldn’t tarnish or rust over with the water and mud he worked in. They became what he considered his favourite gift. He knew Techno could tell from the way he smiled down at Phil‘s hands lightly. 

Phil honestly didn’t expect any more gifts after the rings, and had been perfectly content with them as they were. But, of course, Techno had to out-do himself. 

Sitting in his room was a sword. It was covered in bright jewels of every color and the winding branches of a gold tree that made up the hilt. It was gorgeous. Phil almost didn’t want to touch it for fear of ruining it’s sanctity, but felt drawn to it. He held it in awe, unable to control the sting in his eyes and the smile on his face. 

It stood in his room for a while before he used it. He felt as if it was untouchable, and like using it to slay petty mobs was a waste of something beautiful. But he also didn’t want Techno to take offence.

So, he drew the blade as they made their way across the Nether as a pair. He fought in a calculated manner, careful to strike with the tip of the blade to ease the disruption of the gems. He could feel Techno’s smirking gaze on him as he fought, drinking him in. Phil looked back at him on the last strike of his enemy, leaning over to kiss him sweetly with blood dripping down the side of the sword and hitting the ground with a small pat. 

The biggest gift came a week after the sword. Phil came home to a large, long box sitting across the floor of his room in delicate red wrapping. He touched the smooth wrapping before carefully tearing it away. The box gave him no clues, sleek and black and simple with just two initials of the creator in gold. 

He lifted it up and moved the inside casing away. There, sitting beautifully in their black case, were a pair of golden wing covers.

His breath caught in his throat. He couldn’t think, couldn’t find any words to describe how gorgeous they were, intricately made with their linking structure that allowed what he assumed was full motion of his wings. 

They had the story of Goliath etched into them, he noticed as he dragged a finger across their top. They were just stunning, gleaming with the weight of something priceless. He found himself with the widest smile he’d had in a long time. 

Phil carefully carried them up and locked them into place on his wings. They were light where they perched, fitting beautifully against his feathers. He flapped once, getting used to it, before grinning widely and letting out a small laugh. 

They were incredible. Every piece melded to his wings perfectly, the gold plating shifting to meet his wings with every movement. It was too cold to fly today, but he stood in his room feeling the same kind of love he had when he was in the air. 

After that, he began looking for things to give Techno as a form of repayment. He looked and looked for material gifts, but nothing he found could rival the beauty and meaning that came with the things Techno had given him. 

Phil found himself thinking of other ways to thank him, maybe a picnic or a nice dinner, but they didn’t feel like enough either. He finally came up with a plan that felt as personal and loving as the gifts, even though it lacked the expense, and got set to work. 

He sat in the living room later that night, covered only in the gifts. They clung to him with a decorative sweetness that he hoped would show his gratitude. He branded his body with the draping shirt he had been given, it’s spun fabric threaded with gold. It snaked across his arms with gentle swirls, while his hair held as many pieces as it could, delicately placed in an up style. Phil felt amazing. He felt pretty, even. It covered him from head to toe in Techno’s affection, and the thought had him reeling. 

The front door opened with a swing behind him, and he shifted to face it. Techno grumbled as he shook off his coat, not yet looking at Phil but aware of his presence as he explained the weather conditions.

“It just poured over there, Phil. I guess it was expected since it was snowing here but-“ He turned, looking at Phil for the first time, mouth parted to say something before it was lost. 

“Oh.” It was a soft breath of a word. 

He slid a hand through his hair absentmindedly, staring at Phil, who sat on the couch just feet away and looking back at Techno carefully. 

Techno took a step towards him, looking like he was in a haze. He reached out, grazing the top of Phil’s head with his hand . The pins and clips shone brightly by the fire, and Phil couldn’t help but feel a fluttering heat at it. 

Phil leaned into the hand touching his hair. There was a moment of quiet, before Techno slid a hand down to his neck where a wide gold necklace sat against his collarbones. He thumbed over it to shift the metal and Phil shuddered out a sigh. 

The noise must have snapped Techno out of his trance. He rounded the couch and pulled Phil to his feet, gold shifting and clinking together as he stood. There was a grip on his hips and then he was being pushed against the table until Techno covered every part of Phil’s body with his own.

“You don’t know what you do to me, Phil. Dressed up like a king, covered in what I gave you.”

Phil felt his mouth quirk up into a smirk, feeling powerfully content with himself, dressed only in gold and draped against Techno. He could feel the effect he had pressing into his pelvis now, and he ground his hips up to hear a grunt and feel the grip on his hips tighten. 

Techno pushed a hand into the base of Phil’s hair and mouthed at his neck, biting down sharply. It made Phil gasp and snap his hips up, humming at the lick up his neck after. 

The grip on his hips slid to his ass and then just under to his thighs, hoisting him up and onto the table. He sat at eye level with Techno, wrapping his arms around his neck and spreading his legs wider to allow Techno between them, expecting the push that came to make him lie back against the wood table. The wing covers clinked against it when he spread his wings to accommodate. 

He knew how he must look, dripping with worth and only wearing the spun gold fabric of his shirt. Techno took a moment to just look at him before dragging his course hands down his body. 

“Look at you…You were made for the Gods, Phil. Perfect angel.” Techno smiled wickedly. “And yet here you are, spread out under me. For me.”

He said it with a weight that had Phil gasping beneath him, clenching his hands against nothing. It buried a heat low in his stomach. 

“Tech please, I want you. Please.” He looked up at Techno with glassy eyes.

It set something off in Techno, pulling Phil’s legs up to his shoulders and leaning down. He bit into his thigh, marking the pale flesh with purple and red. He licked down to just below Phil’s dick, and then stopped. He looked up at Phil’s squirming and shuddering. 

Techno’s smile was full of teeth as he rested in between Phil’s legs. He pulled away, pushing Phil to flip onto his stomach. Phil turned over and pulled his knees up, resting his head on his folded arms and spreading his legs, wings around him. Techno kneaded at his flesh, tugging him closer and biting a mark into the flesh between his thigh and ass. Phil let out a high moan, pushing back against Techno’s grip. 

Techno leaned down and licked Phil’s entrance harshly, giving him no time to adjust before licking into him. Phil let out a choked moan, whining and squirming as he felt Technos curling tongue reach into him. It had him rocking back, letting out gasps punctuated with broken noises from the back of his throat.

He felt the familiar burn in his gut growing, and tried to slow himself and hold back. “Gonna -ah -Tech, please, I’m ready.” He whined, humming into his arms. 

Techno curled his tongue up into Phil, making him jolt as it grazed his nerves. He pulled back, long tongue hanging out of his mouth for a moment. He wiped the spit with his sleeve before tugging his shirt up and off, unbuttoning his pants and slinging them down his hips as well. Phil squirmed his hips back impatiently. His thin shirt slid up further, bunching up around his wings and showing off the pale, scarred skin that sung with purple bruises. 

Techno reached into the sink cabinet and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He slicked his fingers and gazed at the picture underneath him, covered in what Techno had given him. He dragged one finger against Phil’s hole, watching the muscle flutter, and smirked. 

He knew it would be cruel to tease Phil after all that, so he pressed his finger into him carefully. Phil gasped and pushed back against him, eagerly pleading for more. Techno added another finger, knowing Phil didn’t mind the burn, and pumped them into him. He shuddered when Phil scratched at the table, tight around his fingers. 

He kept his pace when he added another, until finally Phil halted himself with a whine. He knew if he continued he’d come undone in minutes. 

He gasped out a plea to Techno, begging him as the gold wrapped around his wrists clinked on the wood. There was a shuffle before he felt Techno line himself up with Phil’s entrance. He pushed his hips back into the feeling and heard Techno groan. 

The grip on his thighs tightened feverishly. Techno pushed forward with a slow but incessant pressure, guiding Phil back on his dick and making a growling noise in his throat. Phil rocked back onto him, loudly whining his name. He couldn’t keep his composure with Techno filling him to the brim with pleasure. 

Phil let out a sharp noise when Techno snapped his hips into him, and he found himself pushing himself back on his dick. Techno leaned over, covering Phil with his body and dragging his harsh nails across Phil’s back and under his wings. 

Phil gasped and shook, flirting the line between too much and not nearly enough as he pushed himself back on every thrust. Techno’s grunts met the dirty slap of skin and sweat with the same thread of want. It made a fire spiral through Phil, guiding him closer and closer to the edge. 

Techno grazed his tusks across Phil’s back and, in a spur of bright pleasure, bit an angry mark into him, hard enough to draw a bead of blood. 

It shot through Phil. He felt like liquid gold was rushing through his veins, screaming Techno’s name like a prayer, devout and full. He ground himself into the table, spilling over in white and digging his talons into the wood. 

Techno spread Phil further, each thrust pushing him through waves of pleasure before Techno buried himself into his body for a final time, noises muffled into Phil’s neck with another bite. He pulled out, letting himself go with a shout and painting Phil in strings of white. He panted, slowing to a stop. They shook together, reeling in the last of their sweet high. 

Phil pulled himself up slowly, aching and content. He wrapped his arms around Techno, burying his face into his neck and tightly holding him close. Techno’s hands slid to wrap around his waist and he felt the weight of Techno’s face rest against the top of Phil’s head. 

They sat holding each other for a while. The air began to cool, reminding Phil of his bare body and the come still cooling on his skin. He pulled away from Techno slightly, just enough to pull a dish rag out and wipe himself off, but Techno took it and started cleaning Phil, being gentle and sweet with him as he always was. 

Phil smiled up at him. His heart swelled, and he couldn’t help but ask, “That was okay for you, mate?” He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it. 

Techno looked at him with a deadpan expression. “Phil, if I could rewind and do it again, I’d drop everything in a heartbeat.” He paused for a moment before looking Phil in the eyes sharply. “You look like a god, covered in my gold.”

Phil felt himself flush. It was rare to hear things like that from Techno, and it caught him off guard with sincerity. He smiled up at Techno softly, stroking his messy hair. 

“Help me get cleaned up?” Phil asked, wrapping his arms more securely around Techno as he was hoisted up and into the arms of a man that loved him. Techno grumbled, but grinned at him as he walked to the bathroom. He held him close, knowing there was no other man he could worship as wholly as he did Phil. 


End file.
